The Depressing Days of Ulquiorra Schiffer
by MintyFencer
Summary: This is a story about Ulquiorra and the mystery of his mother. Ulquiorra starts to feel emotions and doesn't know how to handle them yet. Takes place after his "death" by Ichigo. Done in Ulquiorra's perspective. A little Ulquihime in later chapters. R
1. Reflection

The Depressing Days of Ulquiorra Schiffer.

I am sad.

So very sad.

_Flashback_

"_You stay safe my sweet. I will be back soon." My dear mother's Silver eyes were locked onto my green orbs. Her elegant hollow mask draped down like a curtain over her face. Like a veil._

_."I will be safe, mom." My smile was great as I looked at my dear mother. I was so young…_

I was so happy.

So very happy.

_End Flashback_

My sandaled feet plodded the sandy terrain of Hueco Mundo. I felt like puking at the thought of my mother. Why did she have to go? To leave me so young…alone…in the forest?

I retched into the sand, Zaina's terrible cooking of burn't hollow meat was atrocious. As I knelt into the sand, the green tears poured down. I let them fall, No hollow could see me out here in the middle of the desert. Not even my friend, Grimmjow.

They couldn't see my weakness.

How Grimmjow and I are still alive I am not aware of, but here we are again, with our leader, Aizen, dead. So strange.

I should probably get back to my room and fall into a warm, blankety sadness.

I sadly made my way to Hueco Mundo, looking forward to seeing that blue hair.


	2. Greetings

The Depressing Days of Ulquiorra Schiffer

2

I am hungry.

So very hungry.

If you could imagine Ulquiorra Schiffer anywhere in the world, you might imagine him in battle, sleeping, talking to people, or maybe even just walking. But never this.

Ulquiorra was inside the kitchen of Las Noches, Throwing spices in, some including oregano and parsley. Ulquiorra's favorite food was spinach and beef. He calls it his own "masterpiece." He eats it on a common basis.

Ulquiorra's white robe swished as he moved about the white-walled, massive kitchen to finish the last ingredient. He then scooped the concoction onto a plate and moved into the big hall. Ulquiorra found his original position seat and sat down in the long-backed chair. He closed his eyes and thanked Arturo and Grimmjow for being such awesome friends together and creating a three-musketeers-type situation. He then started to nibble on the grub.

Grimmjow walked into the hall and sat across from Ulquiorra.

"Enjoy your walk, Ulqui?"

"Yeff, Gwimmjow." Ulquiorra stated through a mouthful of yumminess.

"I was thinking we could hitch up with Arturo and hit the arcades in Los Corrasantas?" Said Grimmjow Pleasantly.

"Thure." Said a chewing Ulquiorra.

And so, Ulquiorra finished his lunch and got a green-haired Arrancar to go the arcades with Grimmjow and himself, thus making a new adventure.


	3. Surprise

The Depressing Days of Ulquiorra Schiffer

3

Arturo, Grimmjow and I flash stepped the sandy terrain of Hueco Mundo, playing zanpaku-tag. It was a game we made up.

Damn it, why can't I tag grimmjow? I used to be so much faster…

Grimmjow smiled at me, looking over his shoulder. He was so cool. I looked at Arturo, his mint green hair over his eyes as he charged me. I dodged his attack, but barely. We then reached the Arcade finally.

We all stuffed our hands in our pockets and walked inside the dark room. Arrancars and Shriekers and many different hollows tapped on the machines, either with claw or hand or any other appendage.

_What trash…_

The three of us decided to play Donkey Kong. I sucked at it. Barrels kept rolling over my person. I kept falling off the edge and dying. This character is trash. This game is trash.

Arturo was really good at it though. The game started to mesmerize me. My green eyes were locked to the screen emitting sounds and bleeps. Arturo finally made it to Donkey Kong and won the level.

"Hey you!"

I looked over my shoulder and pushed the black hair out of my eyes. An arrancar was charging me. Why must I be hated so?

Seeing this brute, I entered Battle mentality. Her Zanpaku-to scratched my forearm as I simply blocked her attack. Grimmjow and Arturo drew their swords.

This strange attacker had a surprising hollow mask…It was…No…It can't be.

Her mask was a white, Bony Veil.


	4. Cleansing

The Depressing Days of Ulquiorra Schiffer

4

_Clang!_

I swear on my mother that she is my mother.

_Clang!_

I don't want to hurt her…

_Clang!!_

We crossed swords and fell around in the sand for hours, with Arturo and Grimmjow watching from a distance. Ceros blasted and people gathered around. Finally she vanished, laughing as she did so, and I collapsed on the sand. Weakness came over my body so quickly. My last fight with Ichigo years ago still scarred my stamina. I can't barely release Merciaglo anymore without nearly killing myself. One day I will seek revenge. And have that girl teach me more about emotions.

When I woke up Grimmjow and Arturo were gone. I was in my bed, naked…with no blanket on me.

Grimmjow just had to walk in and check on me that instant…

"Hey, Ul—oh god in heaven…"

And he was gone.

I rubbed my hollow mask to see if it was still there. I felt the horn and trailed my fingertips down the bone ladder. My face was cold…I felt dirty. I am going to take a shower.

After My shower I put my robe on and decided to stroll the Las Noches halls. What a depressing night. I walked outside to talk to Nnoitorra. He was sitting outside the huge doors.

"Hello cuarta."

"Hello trash."

"Heh, you never get tired of that do you?"

"No."

After minutes of Silence I felt my partner put her hands around my waist. I felt warm.

"Zaina…"

I kissed her on the lips, her soft lips kissing back. I stroked her cheek and felt her hair. We intently laid down in the sand together and cuddled. She always cheers me up. She cheers me, Ulquiorra Schiffer, up.

We sat together and Her hollow mask touched mine. The stars of Hueco Mundo shined on our faces as Nnoitorran Zaina and I drifted into a dark trance as Espadas.


	5. Clash

The Depressing Days of Ulquiorra Schiffer

5

The giant lance headed toward me. It was boring. Everything was boring. I carelessly shoved over the lance with my forearm.

"Trash…" I muttered under my breath.

As I have done for years, and having years of experience under my belt, I raised my hand with a boring expression on my face. A green cero exploded from my hand. It engulfed the baffled Nnoitorra. Nnoitorra fell into my cero, falling into a deep short-term coma.

Zaina came up behind me.

"Nice work, Ulqui."

"It was trash…"

As he kissed her soft lips Grimmjow and Arturo came up behind.

Ulquiorra blankly stared at his friends, playing his cool as always, His arm around Zaina.

"Hi, Guys. Do you want to do something today?"

Griimmjow spoke up. "we should probably track down the hollow that attacked you yesterday. I have the feeling that she has a relation to you.

You certainly can only imagine Ulquiorra Schiffer doing a few things. But never this:

Blushing.

Arturo busted out laughing. Ulquiorra shot him a scary yet cool look. Arturo was never famous for backing down.

"you know what, you green-eyed—"

"Okay, that's enough!" Yelled Grimmjow.

The two separated, staring each other down.

"Trash…"

Ulquiorra drew Merciaglo just in time to deflect Arturo's Zanpaku-to.

"I hate you, Ulquiorra Schiffer! You disgrace hollows everywhere. I will kill you."

Unable to stop them, Gimmjow went inside Las Noches to get a drink.


	6. Resolve

The Depressing Days of Ulquiorra Schiffer

6

Grimmjow sipped his sake at the table just inside Hueco Mundo. His blue brows were furrowed at the noise of Arturo and Ulqui crashing blades. Why must they bicker so?

"Stand down, Arturo! I don't want to hurt you!" Ulquiorra screamed.

"Ha! Look who is saying that garbage! Ulquiorra Schiffer, Mr. No Soul. No emotions. You disgust me you green-eyed freak!"

Ulquiorra had feeling now. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but at this point he was almost forced to.

You leave me no choice, Arturo Plateado.

Ulquiorra kicked into high gear now. He could feel Merciaglo at his fingertips. A black vein shot up his weapon, Incasing Arturo who was smitten down.

"Raaah---"

Ulquiorra's blade was positioned just above Arturo's green head.

"Do it, Schiffer. Kill me.

Worry clouded Arturo's Eyes. His robe was stained black. Ulquiorra had a face of emotion, of compassion.

"I don't want to kill you…Arturo."

"ha! That amuses me."

I turned on my heel, walking inside Las Noches to talk to Grimmjow. The only friend I had that wasn't insane.

"Hey Ulqui. Did you guys solve this stupid problem?"

"No," My eyes fell to the floor. "I held back."

"That is very interesting to hear. Hey lets go do something. How about we go eat something. I'm starving. How does the Lucky-Hollow sound?"

"Yes."

I was so grateful to have Grimmjow as such a close friend. I believe he will always be there for me.

Is that faith I am feeling? What a brilliant thing to feel.


	7. Misfortune

The Depressing Days of Ulquiorra Schiffer

7

I recalled on the events of a few hours ago. It was strange. Why could he have wanted me to kill him? I thought we were friends. I could have killed him. I could have killed him! Could I have? Could I have truly smitten him down? What is happening to the ancient and powerful Arturo Plateado?

My mind raced through these thoughts as I plodded on the sand. Grimmjow was looking straight ahead, his eyes fixed on his destination. Arturo must have ran away somewhere, because we didn't see him when we were exiting Las Noches. We are far into the sand now, bleak sand.

"Grimmjow. Lets flash step. I am getting a serious need for Alcohol intake."

"Okay Ulquiorra, but you know you can't hold your liquor."

We bounded across the sand at fast rates until something strange appeared out of the corner of my eye. It looked wavy. Was it bone?

I picked it up and a gasp escaped my black lips.

"Grimmjow I think this is a shard of my mother's hollow mask. What could have happened here?"

"Maybe Arturo and your mother got in a cat fight."

Grimmjow thought this was particularly amusing. I didn't feel that emotion. I took this into consideration. Grimmjow thought this was funny because Arturo's Release attack is a green Lion. Maybe my mother and Arturo fought here. Could that be possible? I needed beer.

We finally reached the Lucky-Hollow. I put my hands in my pockets and put on my boring expression as my trademark out of habit. We entered and a girl that had a crab as a hollow mask on her head directed us to our seat. She was so cheery. I don't understand how people force themselves to express that emotion. It makes no sense.

"Here's your seat you two. What can I get for you today?"

Grimmjow spoke up. He looked at me before speaking. I nodded, symbolizing our code for a whole gallon of Hollow-tooth ale.

"One Gallon of Hollow-tooth ale, please."

"coming right up."

We both sat down.

I looked sideways at the woman, my eyes pushing to the corner of my vision.

"I don't get these emotions yet. Why must she be so cheery? When we live in such a…depressing place."

Grimmjow looked at me with concern, his blue eyes locking on to my green ones. His famous blue strand of hair touched the tip of his nose, not moving.

"you fool, don't you understand? We are customers. Its their policy to treat us like Kings."

"Oh."

My eyes lowered and we sat in silence until our huge pitcher came.

I immediately poured the glass and drank. My throat felt warm as the cool beer slid down my esophogas.

"ahhhh."

"mhm." Grimmjow agreed.

We drank for quite a while until we became loose. I had trouble holding my liquor so I lost most of my senses. My hearing had dimmed and I felt weird. And…happy? Like the crab-woman.

"Grimmjow, you know…I love that blue strand of hair in your face? How do you do that?"

I burped really loud. Burping doesn't go with my personality. You couldn't simply imagine me doing that, but I just did. I'll be honest with you, It was great.

Grimmjow burst out laughing. I laughed too.

Oh god…I….laughed. Ha! Hahahaha! I like laughing!!

*

Grimmjow and I walked back to Las Noches, sober again after a few hours. When we got there my spirits were crushed to a pulp. Mangled to jelly. Snatched away from me.

I became Normal Ulquiorra again. But worse.

Zaina was inside the doorway to Las Noches, covered in blood. Lying face-up, her body ran through with a weapon.

And on the ground was wavy bone. A hollow mask.

I felt sadness…I wept in the sand, green tears pouring down my face.


	8. Surprise II

The Depressing Days of Ulquiorra Schiffer

8

The mystery of these last few days have filled me with nausea and stress. I have the feeling as if my mother and Arturo are just going to jump out of the shadows and stab me.

I am Restless.

So very Restless.

To ease the shock and grief of Zaina's death I buried her inside the menos forest this morning at dawn. I had to shoot a few ceros and kill a few hollows but that was Okay. I buried her in the exact spot she became a hollow. Where she died as a soul reaper.

I have been crying a whole lot lately. I think I am becoming more human each passing day.

I decided to cook Grimmjow and I a feast, of meat and spinach and good food. Really delicious food. I have been cooking all day, with Grimmjow tapping on his X-Box 360 the whole time. He owes me one.

I took a break to confront his total addiction to Halo: Reach and Bioshock 2.

"How is the campaign going, Grimmjow?"

"Great! I got the sniper Rifle 650 and the hooded…"

I trailed off. I couldn't listen to the trash anymore.

I had my apron on under my robe. I loved my apron.

I finished up the chicken sauce. It was made of teriyaki sauce and spinach grounding. Lovely.

"Grimmjow feast is ready!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Grimmjow flash stepped into his seat and began grabbing things. What a trashy way of eating.

I did the same I was so hungry. We scarfed the meal very quickly.

"ahhhh…great job Ulqui."

"Thank y…"

What I just saw in the window almost made me urinate. I saw a woman in white robes, with a veil on her face made of bone. And behind her was our X-friend,

Arturo Plateado.

"Pantera!!" "Merciaglo!!"


	9. An Unexpected Turn

The Depressing Days of Ulquiora Schiffer

9

Fire and hate engulfed me, but I kept my face cool and put on my best boring expression. My bat wings exploded out of me, climbing out of my shoulder blades. Black tears fell from my eyes and my Robe was stained black.

My mother and Arturo were not getting away.

"Grimmjow! You take Arturo! I got…"

I was interrupted by the most unexpected thing in my life.

My mother was hugging me.

Her arms wrapped around my body, encasing my bat wings around me.

"Ulquiorra! Oh, I'm so glad you're alive!! Its been years! Where were you I missed you so much!"

My mind was thinking many thoughts. But overall just plain confusion.

Then it hit me.

"Ohh Ulquiorra…"

Grimmjow's Jaw was hitting the floor. Metaphorically. I don't blame him. This is the biggest shock of my life. I remembered the fight we had near the arcade. I never released. When I was growing up I wasn't an Arrancar like I am now. I was more bat-like than anything. And now, seeing me in my true form, makes her remember. Yet that doesn't change the fact that she killed Zaina. Anger and fire engulfed me once more.

I told Grimmjow to flash step to where I am a mile from the spot she hugged me and threw my weapon at her, My awesome energy lance.

We watched the Energy lance fly through the air, until a big blue explosion happened a mile away. We waited to see what would happen.

We saw a figure coming straight for us. I produced a second energy lance, but was too slow to react. Her Zanpaku-to headed straight for me. It slashed my body going almost through me.

"Ahhhh…..*Choke*……No….."

My body fell back into the sand.

I must've miscalculated my mother. Maybe there really is no good in her left. She left me when I was so little. Why is she trying to kill me? As I faded away the last thing I heard was her.

"It's a disgrace to call you my son…and my lover."

And then I felt metal ramming into my organs.

And I closed my eyes and thought why the hell she called me her lover.


	10. Departure

The Depressing Days of Ulquiorra Schiffer

10

I woke up in my bed, my blue-haired friend staring over me. "Hi, Grimmjow." I uttered faintly. He smiled at me. That warmed my heart. I looked down at my body. There was a huge scar right down the middle of my chest stretching to my abdomin.

"Just like mine." Said Grimmjow.

"What happened to Arturo?" I asked nervously.

Grimmjow looked like he was reflecting, which he probably was. "I killed him."

Shock and relief flooded my mind.

"Your mother…she went to the world of the living. As I was releasing Pantera after I killed Arturo she got away, opening the portal to the human world."

"Then we have to find her and kill her."

I got up, too restless to sleep anymore. I didn't care if Grimmjow followed or not, I was going. I grabbed my clothes, got my Zanpaku-to and opened up the portal.

"Are you coming, Jeaberjack?"

"Always with you, Schiffer."

And with that they stepped into the portal, going into the world of the living.


	11. Orihime

The Depressing Days of Ulquiorra Schiffer

11

I stepped onto rough grass. Everything felt so alive. I looked at my surroundings. The sky blue with clouds rolling. And—a dirt mound?

I turned around to see a raven-haired girl ready to throw a ball.

"Ready Orihime?"

The ball blasted into my temple, almost knocking me out. I fell face first on the dirt ground.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! Where did you come from!?" Said the Raven-haired girl.

Then I saw her. The girl that taught me how to feel and act. To be like a real person.

I think she saw me too, because she got me to my feet and then screamed.

Her brown eyes lit up as she questioned my presense.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes. Have you seen a woman with a hollow mask like a veil anywhere?"

She then proceeded to hug me. Ofcource. What else could I expect from Orihime Inoue? I closed my eyes and returned the gesture.

"Who the hell are you?" Questioned Raven-girl. I decided to ignore her and continue with Orihime.

"Come to my place and we'll discuss why you are here and what your problem is coming to the world of the living."

I was confused by her wording in that sentence and just followed her to her house. When we finally made it there I saw a disgusting sight. I almost tore my hands out of my pockets to cover my eyes. Ichigo and that girl…Rukia…were kissing on the front porch.

Hey, where is Grimmjow? Oh well, hell turn up.

"Oh stop that you two, we have an important guest at my house today!" Orihime said as she sidestepped and thrusted her hands out in 'giving the spotlight' to me.

Ichigo looked at me from out of the corner of his eye and fire exploded in him. He tore himself away from Rukia and Unleashed his big butcher knife sword that is just trashey looking. I felt calm as I easily stopped his blow from getting to my scarred body. But he got stronger, I can tell, because I stopped the blow but had to lift up on my toes and gain traction to stop the force.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia. "That's enough! He's not here to kill us…I think."

Ichigo lowered his weapon and glared at me. I smugly put my hand that was just attacked in my pocket and relaxed all featured of my body to speak. But before I could do so Orihime had to just jump In front of us.

"Who wants moon cakes!?"

with a sigh I walked into her house following Ichigo and Rukia inside. Maybe I needed to be more happy. Maybe people would like me more If I was. But what do I care about people?

"How the hell are you still alive!?" Ichigo thundered.

"My soul wasn't destroyed and so it found my body. I was resurrected. Stop overreacting."

"Hmph." Ichigo sat down on the floor next to Rukia and they clasped hands together.

Honestly I felt sad. I didn't know love. I still don't…How does one gain love? Does It just come to me? Will I meet someone and have to learn to love them if they love me? I'll talk to Orihime about all this. But first I have to find my mother and slit her throat. Truthfully I don't care about her anymore. I used to, but then I just got dull and that was how my brain developed. I never loved her like a normal Son. How depressing right? Well welcome to My Life.

I bit into my moon cake, immediately almost puking. Ichigo actually did puke. He started cleaning it up with a towel. Rukia must've gone to the bathroom because she was gone in two seconds flat. I was the only one to hold it in. I saw Orihime saddened by the prospect of everyone puking. I thought I saw the absence of love in her eyes as well. I put my hand on hers to comfort her. She slightly reeled back but she calmed and we locked eyes.

"Sorry It's just my cooking…hehe."

I didn't move. I just stared at her trying to gain some pickup that she could love me. I really wanted love all of a sudden. It seemed so…refreshing.

"Ulquiorra what are you…"

I kissed her, but only to see her reaction. When she actually didn't hold back I stopped the kiss immediately.

We both ended up blushing. I was so embarrassed. I had to leave.

I got up, still blushing, and spoke.

"Thank you for the food, Woman…I mean…Orihime. Sorry."

Orihime was puzzled as she watched Ulquiorra leave her home. Three things werer buzzing in her mind:

Did I actually enjoy Ulquiorra kissing me?

He's changed so much…

Did he actually call me by my name…and said sorry!?

I am so confused, She thought.


	12. 666

This story will be discontinued.


End file.
